winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Brandon
Brandon is Sky's squire and bodyguard, a great swordsman and his best friend. He is also Stella's boyfriend. In Season 1, he introduced himself as "Prince Sky" but his lie is later admitted, and continued to go by his real name, Brandon. Personality Profile and History Brandon is the fun-loving, hot and hunky boyfriend of Stella. He is caring and a very gentle, kind spirited guy. He excels in sports and enjoys working on his motor bike. Brandon is also an incorrigible flirt, as was shown in Episode 15 of Season 1, The Show Must Go On, when he not only flirted with two visiting witches, but also with Stormy (who was disguised as a fairy at the time). However, after he begins dating Stella, he proves himself to be extremely loyal and would never cheat on her. Even though Brandon may be a flirt, he loves Stella, and even maybe little overprotective of her when she get a little carried away flirting with other guys. Brandon is Prince Sky's best friend and squire. He was sent with Sky to Red Fountain for both and education and to act as Sky's personal bodyguard. In the first season, they switched identities so Sky would be safe from Yoshinoya, he can be shown as a mediator. Seasons﻿ Season 1 Prior to the beginning, Brandon was Sky's squire boy, and best friend but they traded names so that Sky could lead a more normal school experience, and be safe from Yoshinoya, as revealed in Season 2. As soon as they met, there was immediate affection between him and Stella. However months later, both Stella and Bloom found out that Sky and Brandon had deceived them during the Royal Ball when Bloom accused Sky's fiancée, Diaspro, of secretly being Icy in disguise. This made Stella understandably upset, and she stopped talking to him for a while. However, near the end of the school year, Stella forgives Brandon and tells him that her parents are the King and Queen of Solaria and informed him that she does not care if he is non-royal. In the "The Voice of Nature," he acted as the unofficial leader of the group. BrandonS1.png|Brandon's Civilian Outfit in Season 1 BrandonS1.jpg|Brandon as shown in Season 1 ~Brandon Specialist~.jpg|Brandon's uniform Premiere Special Brandon does not switch identities with Sky like he did in both of 4Kids and RAI versions. Revenge of the Trix Brandon does not appear much in this special, but he does tell Sky to tell Bloom the real truth. He is then shown competing in the Dragon Show. The Battle for Magix Brandon accompanies Stella, Bloom, and Sky in order to help get Bloom's powers back from Lord Darkar. Season 2 During Brandon's third year at school, there is more focus on his relationship with Stella. When the couple went to Darkar's Fortress along with Aisha, Bloom and Sky they were split up, since the girls' powers do not work very well the deeper under ground they went. During a fight, Brandon fell off a cliff, and Stella jumped after him, forgetting her powers did not work. They plunged into the river below. Brandon tried to save them both with his bow, but the line snapped. While they were being pulled in further into the water, Stella yelled at Brandon "Don't let go!". They were later found by Sponsus, and they were still holding hands. Sponsus transported them both to Downland. While there, Princess Amentia fell in love with Brandon because of his "perfectly symmetrical features" and decided to marry him. When Brandon refused, she threatened to keep Stella (who was weakening because of the lack of sunlight) in Downland. With no choice, Brandon agreed to marry her. Stella escaped, and found more sunlight to restore her energy, she then teleported to find help from Sky, Bloom, and Aisha. Brandon confessed his love to Stella who cried at their love ending, but in the end with help from Amore and her enchanted flowers, he was set free. In the series end, Brandon had to go ask for Princess Amentia if she could assist them in defeating Darkar. She then proposes a duel, and if Brandon win, she would help him. They win, and so in the end they defeated Darkar and he and Stella are shown dancing together. The Shadow Phoenix He also seen with another Specialist and Winx to defeat Lord Darkar. Season 3 Brandon and Stella are still going strong at the beginning of the Winx's third year of school. Brandon did go to Stella's princess ball where he planned on giving her a special gift. His plans changed when Chimera casts a spell on Stella, turning her into a monster. He apparently does not see her as a monster because of some magic cast by Flora allowing him to only see Stella's "inner beauty." Later though, the magic wears off as they are headed out to find the Mirror of Truth. When Stella is upset after not being able to find the mirror, Brandon admits he has seen her monster form all along and states that it did not change anything. He still loved her and there he gave her the special gift. At one point in the season, Diaspro casts a spell on Sky that turns him against the Winx girls and the Specialists. Being Sky's best friend, Brandon was compelled to stay behind and try helping Sky. Stella panics later when she has not heard from him in a while. But they do run into one another when the Winx went back to Eraklyon to try help Sky themselves. While trying to reason with his best friend, Brandon ends up locked up in the Eraklyon Prison after being deemed a traitor to his kingdom. He is later released by Sky, after he comes to his senses. Brandon is also the one who helped Valtor after confusing him with a citizen in need. Valtor, after being freed, attacks the Specialists and kidnaps them. Later he uses them to try trap the Winx girls by imbuing copies of them with the Spell of the Elements. Brandon's copy was made of the element water and tried to destroy Stella. The real Brandon was discovered by Helia, Nabu, Flora and Aisha, locked up in a cell. The Secret of the Lost Kingdom He and the Winx appear to find the secret of Domino Kingdom that was frozen. He also help to fight Mandragora's army Season 4 Brandon accompanies the Specialists to Earth where they are assigned to protect the Winx Club. There is one scene where Brandon is shown presenting a ring to Stella. It is unknown if Brandon was proposing to Stella or not. For a short while, Brandon and Stella had some issues involving Mitzi. Brandon rescues Mitzi after an accident. Mitzi sees Brandon and instantly wants him as her own. She kisses him on the cheek as she leaves, and Stella saw this. Stella misunderstood the situation and immediately concluded that Brandon was going out with another girl. This moment results in the two of them not talking to one another for a short while. Stella is still bothered every time she sees Mitzi openly flirting with Brandon. Brandon admits that Mitzi is starting to following him around and always trying to get his attention. Their issue is later resolved and the two get along well for the rest of the season. BrandonS4.jpg|Brandon in Season 4 Brandon_proposes.jpg|Brandon proposing to Stella? Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-02h44m06s206.jpg|Brandon seriously creeped out by Mitzi's stalking him We can but we cant.jpg|Wondering about Stella Brandon exhausted.jpg|Exhausted Brandon nice picture.jpg|Sense of humor Magic Adventure He and all specialist appear to defeat the Witches with Oritel. Season 5 Brandon and Stella have a generally good relationship throughout the beginning of Season 5. In the Gem of Empathy, however, Stella had some growing up issues, resulting in a fight between them. It was later solved after Stella turned back from her 3-year old state, due from a age-changing spell she was attracted to. He was also seen when Stella was crying because her fashion show was a mess because of Kiko. In parts of this season, however, Stella is annoyed by what Brandon thinks of her designs, occasionally shutting him off, but they are still very close during the season. Appearance Brandon is a young man with tan skin and a medium, athletic build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. His eyes are brown. Brandon seems to be somewhat superficial, placing a considerable amount of concern on his appearance, but is also outdoorsy and athletic. Red Fountain Uniform Brandon wears the traditional Red Fountain uniform while on missions. The jewel clasp on his cape is green. Civilian ﻿In Season 1, Brandon wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot. This was under a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown dress shoes. In Season 2 and Season 3, Brandon is shown wearing a red and blue belly shirt with red and blue pants and a matching jacket. Younger Years Brandon kid1.png Brandon kid2.png Brandon kid3.png Gallery See also: Brandon/Gallery '' Trivia *His name has Old English origin and means "broom, gorse hill". *Before being forced to marry Amentia, it was revealed Brandon had been flirting with girls since his pre-teen years. *Brandon had once flirted with seventeen fairies and twelve witches, totaling 29 girls in one day. *When Stella found out that Brandon was a squire, she was really upset that Brandon lied to her and nearly broke up with him. They later reconcile. *He and Sky are the strongest Specialists at Red Fountain. *In Nick's version he and Sky do not switch places. Voice Actors *'Italy' - Massimiliano Alto *'Singapore' - Mark Hauser *'USA' - Frank Frankson (4Kids), Adam Gregory (Nickelodeon) *'South Korea''' - Han Ho-ung Category:Specialists Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Brandon Category:Stella